User blog:Bouseherb/CHAOS UNDIVIDED!!!!! All worshipers of the falsh emporer will die!!!
All chaos champs do not have mana costs related to their abillitys for they are of the warp and don't give a s*** about natural laws this also applys their overpowered nature and weird stuff. SLANESH!!!!! Passive:YES, THE NOISE, THE NOISE!:Gains a 5 hp shield for every lowercase letter in chat and 10 for every uppercase letter in chat for 10 seconds when it is entered. Q:THIS SILENCE OFFENDS SLANESH:Passive:Whenever a nearby ally champ is silenced around THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW the silence time reduced by 20%. Active:Removes all silenceing effects on nearby ally champs and silences all enemys nearby for 1 second. Cooldown:18/16/14/12/10 W:THE NOISE CANNON:When activated THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW'S attacks will silence the target for .5 seconds on every third attack. Lasts for 10 seconds. Cooldown:14/13/12/11/10 E:SLANESH WILL BLESS YOU:Fires a sonic wave damageing all enemys hit and slowing them for 1 second. Cooldown:12/11/10/9/8 Magic damage 80/110/185/250/320 (+80% AD) R:THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW!!!:For 20 seconds all players keyboards are stuck on caps lock, are forced to type once and THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW gains a 1 hp shield for every sound made through all the players microphones for the duration. If a player has no microphone THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW gains a flat 100 hp shield insted. TZEENTCH!!!!! Passive:All the knowledge you wish for:All allied champs gain a item called Tzeentch's favour that they cannot sell when activated the champ gains 2 levels but something changes ether a item they own is turned into a cheeper item without refund, level points are randomized, or their summoner spells are switched places. Q:Demon bolt:Fires a bolt of demonic energy at target enemy Dealing magic damage and affects the target with one of three debuffs or one of two buffs:Silences the enemy for 1 second, stuns the enemy for 1 second, or slows the enemy by 20% for 1 second, Increases movespeed by 20% for 1 second, or is healed 10% of the damage dealt in 1 second. Cooldown:12/11/10/9/8 Magic damage:75/110/155/210/305 (+65% AP) Range:675 W:Demonic lighting:Fires demonic lighting in a cone dealing magic damage and slowing all enemys hit by 10% for 2 seconds or snareing them for 2 second.Cooldown:14/12/11/9/8 Range:665 Magic damage:70/111/178/240/300 (+70% AP) Cone:75 E:The changer of ways:Passive:Tzeentch gains 5% more exp:Active:All enemys and allys in the target area will be moved in a random direction all enemys will be delt magic damage and allys will be pushed farther away from the center and not as far toward. Range:700 Cooldown:20/18/16/14/12 Magic damage:60/75/90/110/125 (+50% AP) Diameter:450 R:THE GREAT SCHEME!!!!!:Tzeentch channels for 2 seconds the teleports to the target area dealing magic damage to all enemy units in the area and randomly placeing buffs on allys and debuffs on enemys while in the area the area lasts for 5 seconds and all enemy units that leave the area are stuned for 3 seconds and all ally unit leaves they gain 20% move spead for 3 seconds.Cooldown:180/160/140 Magic damage:200/300/400 (+80 AP) Range:800 Diameter:850 KHORNE!!!!! Passive:SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!!!:For every kill Khone gets he gets a stack of SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!!! every stack Khorne has with max of 10 (and he looses two when he dies) he gains "5 armour and magic resist".(""subject to change) Q:Khorne's rage:Charges forward dealing damage and slowing enemys hit by 10% for 2 seconds in adition Khorne goes into a furry gaining 10% move speed and attack speed for 2 seconds. Cooldown:16/15/14/13/12 Physical damage:50/75/100/125/150 (+60% AD) Range:600 W:Blood rage:Passive:gains 5%/7.5%/10% life steal:Active:Doubles the passive for 5 seconds and gains bonus attacks damage for that duration.(does not go on cool down till the active wears off) Cooldown:12/11/10/9/8 Bonus Physical damage:5/10/15/20/25 E:Khorne's might:Takes a mighty swing of his axe stunning the target in his next four attacks and dealing bonus physical damage.Coold down:14/12/11/10/8 Bonus physical damage:15/20/25/30/35 R:BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!!!:Khorne goes into a rage gaining 20%/25%/30% move speed, lifesteal and attackspeed, and is immune to crowd control affects for 12.5 seconds.(all kills gained in this time increases the durration by 5 seconds all asists 2.5 seconds and all kills gain 2 skulls insted of one)Cooldown:150/100/75 NURGLE!!!!! Passive:Grandpapa nurgle:Nurgle cares for his children and gains 2 armour and magic resist per level Q:Pestilence:Target enemy champ is slowed and their armour and magic resist is reduced for 5 seconds. Slow:5%/7.5%/10%/12.5%/15% Armour and magic resist:2.5/5/7.5/10/12.5 Cooldown:15/14/12/10/8 Range:625 W:Nurgle's blight:Target area is infected with Nurgle's rot for 5 seconds. All enemy units in the area are slowed by 10% and take magic damage per second. Cooldown:18/16/14/12/10 Range:650 Magic damage: 25/50/75/100/125 (+40 AP) E:Mutation:Target allied champ or Nurgle can be blessed with Mutation:The target gains 10/15/20/25/30 armour and magic resist for 5 seconds but is slowed by 5%. Cooldown:17/16/14/13/11 Range:650 R:PLAGUE FOR THE PLAGUE GOD!!!!!:Nurgle grows slightly gains 20/30/40 armour and magic resit and infects the area around him for 15 seconds all allied units in the area gain 15/25/35 armour and magic resist and slows all enemy units in the area 10%/15%/20% and dealing magic damage per second. Cooldown:140/120/100 Magic damage:50/75/100 (+60% AP) diameter:800 Quotes:Apon selection: Slanesh:THINGS SHALL GET LOUD NOW Tzeentch:Ahh the tangeled webs we all weave Khorne:FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!!! Nurgle:Papa nurgles gona fix you up real good honey ALL BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF CHAOS!!!! HAHAHAHADHAHAHAHAHADGHAHADGA All chaotic thoughts aside (KARBOMARrRARHAHAHA) please tell me if these are good ideas and if theres any balanceing to be done. Also should I add in a chaos undivided champ with all four gods powers to make it five champs? WORSHIPERS OF THE DARK GODS SHALL RULE!!! Yes YES YES!!!!!! HAHAAHahaHAHAHAhaHahAHAha Category:Custom champions